


Decisions, Decisions

by QueenOfRohirrim



Series: Squad Goals [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day 8: Free Day, Domestic Fluff, Double Dating, F/F, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Movie Night, Sansaery Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Sansa & Margaery are picking the film for Movie Night with the guys.Renly & Loras are choosing snacks for everyone.Neither task is as simple as it sounds.(Written for Sansaery Week 2019)





	1. The Movie

**Author's Note:**

> So I love Sansaery & Renly/Loras as a squad and I’m just warning everyone now that this is turning into a series and there will be many more additions to it in the future XD

“Have you found something for us yet, my lovely?” Margaery hummed, browsing through the shelf where all of the romantic comedies were sorted. 

“Does everyone like Disney films?” Sansa replied from across the store in the family section. “If so, I have a few suggestions.”

“Ugh,” Margaery sighed with a minor disgust as she picked up a copy of one of the twilight movies. “What on earth is this doing here?” 

“What is it?” Sansa asked, walking through the vast isles of dvds until she had returned to her fiancée’s side. 

“Nothing important.” Margaery muttered, sticking the movie back on its proper shelf behind her. “But now that I’m thinking of vampires, it would be wonderful to grab a good horror flick, wouldn’t it?” 

“It would.” Sansa agreed. “Though, we wouldn’t be able to watch it with the boys. Renly would faint.”

“Or vomit.” Margaery agreed. “Poor dear. He tried to make it through a slasher flic once when he and Loras had just started dating.”

“Did he?” Sansa grinned as Margaery continued to search through the shelves. “What happened?”

“He threw up on the seat in front of him at the theatre.” Margaery giggled at the memory. “Luckily no one was sitting there but still, he was mortified afterwards.”

“Why on earth would the two of you drag Renly to a gory movie?” Sansa inquired quite seriously, strolling over to the other side of Margaery’s shelf. She began to pick through a few dramas and then some sci-fi movies. 

“We didn’t know he didn’t like blood.” Margaery assured her. “Loras asked him to come with us and he agreed. I believe he was trying to give off the impression that horror films didn’t bother him.”

“Hm...Do you think The Hunger Games would?” Sansa asked then, quickly grabbing the last copy when she spied.

“Would What?” Margaery answered, abandoning her search to look over at Sansa.

“Do you think he’d be bothered by it?” Sansa asked again, holding the case up so Margaery could see what she’d managed to find. “I don’t think there’s many nasty scenes but I do remember just a few.”

Margaery thought for awhile, trying to remember just how graphic The Hunger Games had been when she had gone to see it in theaters. “I don’t think he would mind it much.” She decided finally. “But then again, I don’t know if we want to take that chance...What else do you see over there?”

Sansa knelt down to check the lower part of the display and Margaery waited patiently for another find whilst she put several of her own back in their proper places. 

This was beginning to turn into quite a difficult venture. 

Renly and Loras had certainly picked the easy job when they had decided to go on to the dollar store down the block to choose the snacks.

“I see a copy of Titanic!” Sansa called out to Margaery after she’d reached the near end of the shelf she’d been browsing. 

“Oh! That’s a good one!” Her frustrated fiancée exclaimed with great relief. “I doubt we’ll hear any complaints from the boys. Loras is a sucker for anything with young Leonardo DiCaprio.” 

“Good. Titanic it is then.” Sansa smiled proudly, taking the dvd from behind its display case and rejoining Margaery in the main isle.

“I hope the boys remembered to get my lemon snack cakes.” She said then as her fiancée took her free hand in her own, gently lacing their fingers together as they walked to the front of the store together.

“My sweet Sansa,” Margaery giggled, leaning over to peck her cheek and grinning when a pink blush spread across her beloved’s beautiful face. “If they forget, I’ll make you some proper lemon cakes myself.”


	2. Snacks

“Renly?” Loras called for his husband as he pushed the small yellow shopping cart through the labyrinth of aisles. “Ren? Where are you?”

“You’re getting warmer.” Renly answered from two aisles over. “Just keep heading West.”

“Haha.” Loras smiled softly, walking ahead a bit further and turning a corner to find Renly browsing through a wall of various drinks, which included a large section reserved only for cheap wines. “What are you doing in the liquor aisle?” He asked, confused. “We have much better wine at home.”

“I wasn’t looking for wine.” Renly replied, lifting a six pack of peach tea Snapple from one of the middle shelves. “I wanted this.”

“Gross.” Loras groaned, wrinkling his nose. “If you’re going to get Snapple, get the strawberry kiwi kind.”

“Absolutely not.” Renly refused, carefully placing the package of glass bottles down into their cart. “If you want strawberry kiwi, you can have it but I’m not leaving without my peach tea.”

“Fine then.” Loras agreed reluctantly. “But If you’re going to be drinking that, you’re also going to be rinsing out your mouth before we do any snogging.” 

“Aw, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.” Renly smirked, taking another six pack of Loras’s strawberry kiwi Snapple down from the shelves also. 

“Says the person who nearly had a brawl with the coffee maker at breakfast.” Loras retaliated with a devastating smile of his own.

“Alright, Alright. I yield.” Renly snorted, grabbing a large jug of cool blue gatorade down from a higher shelf before they moved on to the next isle. “What else do we need, love?”

“Sansa’s lemon cakes.” Loras reminded his husband, following with the cart as Renly navigated ahead through the rather tight spaced aisles. “You go and find those. I’ll get us some ice cream.”

“Chocolate fudge brownie?” Renly asked hopefully before he made any move to go on with his task. 

“Yes, love. I’ll get you your chocolate fudge brownie.” Loras confirmed, leaning on the handle of the cart and making a motion with one hand for his handsome dark haired husband to turn around. “Go on now.” He told him. “Give me a nice view of your ass while walk away.”

“Loras Tyrell!” Renly gasped, as if he were truly scandalized at the request. 

Loras laughed cheekily, and he did in fact enjoy watching Renly walk away before going back to the freezer section for their ice cream. 

It took a bit of searching to find Renly again through all of the tall, crowded aisles, but once he finally spotted his husband standing and staring up at one of the high shelves of the bread aisle, Loras took full advantage of Renly being unaware of his presence. 

“What’s so interesting up there?” He crooned into Renly’s ear, resting his chin on his shoulder and letting one hand cup his ass while the other grabbed hold of his waist. 

Renly jumped, alarmed, before he realized it was Loras who had managed to sneak up on him. 

“You nearly gave me a heart attack, you fiend.” He sighed with relief, giving no protest to the kiss Loras pressed to his cheek or to the intimate way he was being held. “Sansa’s lemon cakes are up on the very top shelf, love. I can’t reach them.”

“Hm, Thats a problem.” Loras admitted, smiling then as a mischievous idea crossed his mind. “Want me to help you get to them?”

“You aren’t any taller than me.” Renly reminded his husband, unaware of the wicked scheme that Loras was ready to carry out. “Just find an employee. We can ask them to-LORAS!” 

Renly yelped as he was suddenly lifted up by the waist. 

“Can you reach them now?” Loras asked, trying not to laugh. 

“Loras, let go!” Renly demanded. “You’re pushing my shirt up and I’m ticklish!”

“Just grab the lemon cakes and I’ll let you down.” The curly haired Tyrell promised with a playful giggle.

Renly desperately grabbed for the box once and missed, so Loras lifted him a bit higher. He managed to get a hold on the lemon cakes the second time, and finally, Loras gently placed him down again.

“What on earth has gotten into you?” Renly demanded, dropping the box of snack cakes into their cart while his husband continued to laugh at him. “I can’t take you anywhere, can I?”

“Oh, you love going out with me.” Loras replied confidently, slipping one hand into Renly’s back pocket as they made their way to the check out counter together. “I make things interesting.”

“You certainly do.” Renly muttered, never shying from another of Loras’s sweet kisses pressed to his face. 

“I’m sorry, Ren.” His husband apologized sincerely. “I love you.”

“Good.” Renly replied, managing to smile as he turned his head to catch the next kiss on his lips. “I suppose love you too.”


End file.
